


How Cooper Wins Over Brian

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris brought Cooper home, he never expected Brian to act the way he does towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Cooper Wins Over Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy drabble I thought of and posted on tumblr and now posting here.

"Brian!"  Chris notices Cooper perk up at the sound of him yelling.  Nearby, he sees Brian immediately scurry away and hide under the couch.  "I told you to stop pooping in Cooper's food bowl!"

It’s been two weeks since he brought Cooper home, and Brian is still acting like a child.  Like the kid realizing they aren’t the baby anymore.  Chris gets he’s angry at not being the only one getting his attention, but he thought he would get over it quick.  He’s trying not to give more of his attention to one of them.  He’s doing his hardest to give them equal attention.  But Brian is not happy with that.  Chris can tell he’s not happy with having all the attention he used to get be split up between him and Cooper.  Cooper who is adorable, and tries his hardest to play with Brian.

He gets not liking Cooper; being jealous of him.  But constantly pooping in his food bowl is baffling Chris.  Cooper is doing nothing wrong to deserve this treatment from Brian, and it’s pissing him off.

Angry and frustrated, Chris gets down on his hands and knees by the couch and tries to grab for Brian.  A paw reaches out and swats at his hand.  And that gets him even angrier.  “I’m not playing with you, Brian!”  Chris yells as Brian meows at him.  “This isn’t a game!”

At the sound of Brian loudly meowing, paw swatting at his hand again, Chris tries to scare Brian from out under the couch.  Of course, it doesn’t work.  Brian just looks at him like he’s gone crazy.

“Brian,” Chris yells.  “I will put you on a fucking diet if you don’t get out from under there!”

At the sound of a chuckle behind him, Chris sits up on his knees.  Looking behind him, he finds Darren standing there biting back a laugh as he holds a brown paper bag.

“I’m guessing I missed something while I was gone,” Darren chuckles as he sets the bag on the table.

“Bri pooped in Cooper’s food bowl again,” Chris huffs.  “Now he’s hiding under the couch because he knows he’s in trouble.”  Plopping back against the couch, tired and frustrated, Chris just wants Brian to get along with Cooper.  “I don’t get why he’s doing that.”

“Because,” Darren says as he sits down next to him on the floor.  “He’s been the only child for so long.  It’s difficult for him to welcome someone new who he sees daddy love like he loves him.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten Cooper if Brian can’t handle it,” Chris says.

“I know you don’t mean that,” Darren tells him as he playfully nudges their shoulders together.  “You love Cooper.  He makes you happy.”

“He does,” Chris agrees.  “I am happy I adopted him.  But Brian-“

“Will learn to like him in time,” Darren interrupts him to say.  “But for now, how about you put Cooper’s food bowl some place where can’t poop in it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Chris says as he shakes his head, realizing Darren is right about everything he just said.

It will take some time, but he knows that Brian and Cooper could eventually become friends.

A few days later scratching Cooper behind his ear, noticing his eyes fall closed in contentment, Chris thinks about Brian and his distaste for Cooper.  He really thought Brian would enjoy having another animal around.  One he wouldn’t try to eat.  Cooper loves Brian that much he’s noticed.  He’s seen Cooper go up to Brian and sniff him and playfully nudge him, but Brian just glares at him before walking away from him.

At the front door closing, Chris tips his head back.  Softly moaning into the kiss Darren gives him when he bend down, he reaches up and brings him down for another when he tries to move away.  “More,” he says as he presses their mouths together.

The kiss quickly turns heated, and has Chris pushing Cooper off his lap and sitting up.  Turning around, he pulls Darren back into the sensual, hot kiss.  Practically jumping on him and wrapping his legs around Darren’s waist, Chris chuckles as he races up the stairs to his bedroom.  This is what he needs.  Sex.  Sex with Darren that takes his mind off Brian not liking Cooper.  Something to distract him for a few fun filled hours.

Where Brian is accustomed to him disappearing into his bedroom with Darren, Chris remembers Cooper is new to this all.  As Darren slowly fucks him, he can hear Cooper scratching at the door and whining for him.  He realizes as he gets louder with his moans and whimpers, Cooper gets louder with his.

“Should we stop?”  Darren asks as he stops the movement of his hips and pants into Chris’ ear.

“No,” Chris replies as he presses the heel of his foot into Darren’s lower back.  “He’s gotta learn.”

Brian eventually learned, now Cooper will too.

A few hours later, waking up curled into Darren’s side, pleasantly sated and satisfied, Chris climbs out of bed and pulls on a pair of black boxer-briefs.  Behind him, he hears Darren start to wake up.  “Come on, sleepyhead,” he teases as he grabs a pair of sweatpants.  “I’ll walk you out.”

“Being a booty-call is difficult work,” Darren jokes as he climbs out of bed and grabs his discarded clothes.

“It is a difficult job,” Chris laughs.  “Be glad you’re the one with title of my booty-call.”

“Oh, trust me, I am.”

Giggling into the kiss Darren gives him as he holds his shirt and jeans, Chris kind of wishes Darren could stay.  But he knows it’s not safe for him to have Darren sleeping over right now.  Maybe in a few months when everything calms down from all the crazy.

Downstairs, seeing Brian asleep on the couch, and Cooper asleep in his doggy bed, Chris watches as Darren gets dressed.

“I had fun,” Darren laughs as he buttons his jeans.

“If you call three orgasms fun, then so did I.”  Chris cheekily grins as he playfully pokes Darren in his ribs.

Darren moves away from the touch and grabs his shoes.  "Oh, my god, Chris," Darren says in shock.  "He peed in my shoe.”

Chris watches as Darren holds his shoe upside down and pee pours out into a puddle on the floor.  He doesn’t hold back his laughter.  In his doggy bed, he sees Cooper looking at him with innocence, like he doesn’t know what he did.  “You’re in trouble, mister,” he tells him in semi-stern voice as he points at him.  Cooper hides his face out of shame.

He knows why he did it.  Brian was the same way at first.  Whenever he would go to his bedroom to have sex, he would have to deal with Brian not appreciating being shut out and ignored by finding something shredded or peed on.  That’s what Cooper is doing right now.  He’s getting back at them for excluding him.  But after a while, Brian learned that he wouldn’t stay in there for long; that he would eventually come back out.  He knows Cooper will learn the same thing.

“It’s Brian all over again,” Darren says as he stands up holding his shoes.

“It’ll pass like it did then,” Chris chuckles.

“Does this mean I’ll have to deal with my underwear being shredded and torn apart, too?”  Darren laughs.

“Maybe we should just get naked in my room from now on,” Chris suggests.

“I think that’s for the best.”  Darren leans in and gives Chris a long, languid kiss.  “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“’Kay,” Chris says.

~

The next day, Chris smiles and shakes his head as he finds Brian curled up in a ball next to Cooper in his doggy bed.  It’s the first time since he brought Cooper home that Brian has willingly done anything with him.  Seems things are slowly turning around.  They’ve finally found common ground to be friends.  And all it took was for Cooper to pee in Darren’s shoe for Brian to like him.


End file.
